


Cry to me!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a talk with Anne, Robert decides to intervene with Richard. The effects of that conversation has startling consequences for them all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Think twice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. :) i still love Richard and Anne but I also seem to enjoy writing angst. :/

With her heartfelt words still ringing in his ears, Robert continued to make his way to Richard's huge office. His stomach churned uncomfortably as thought of the task ahead. Telling Richard the dire state of his marriage was not something he was going to enjoy. 

For a few moments, as he made his way up the stairs, he wondered once again why he was getting involved. It was, after all, not his marriage. The reason why came quickly to him and he tried not to feel guilty. 

It was because of Anne. Her name brought an uncomfortable smile to his bearded face. It was a reaction that always took place whenever he thought of her and as usual he tried not to feel the guilt that came with it. He would have been a fool to not realise why he reacted as he did.....

"Jesus. What am I doing?" His voice was severe and teeming with self-reproach as he muttered. 

His footsteps stopped momentarily, as if his words had changed his mind. The temptation to forget all about his conversation with Anne and simply go back to work was strong. The feeling didn't last, however, as the image of Anne's pale tear stained face invaded his mind. 

Closing his eyes and letting out a weary sigh, he continued walking. It was barely a couple of minutes before he arrived at Richard's door but nevertheless, he felt nervous and on edge. 

Letting out a low sigh, Robert knocked loudly on his friend's office door. It seemed an age before his knock was answered and by the time it had, a look of displeasure was etched on his face. 

"Ah. Come in." Richard told him, breathlessly, from behind the door. 

The scene behind the door shocked Robert greatly. Not only did Richard look dishevelled and tired behind his desk but his lips looked suspiciously red, as if they were covered in lipstick. 

Robert knew his friend was not one for make up and within seconds, he'd started scowling openly. It seemed Anne's fears over her husband's fidelity were not unfounded, not that had thought they were. 

'Where is she?" Robert couldn't help but ask as he discreetly looked around the room, 

A look of slight panic came to Richard's face, at his words, and he didn't answer him straight away. His thoughts were clear on his face as a red flush appeared on his cheeks. 

Richard motioned under his desk before nodding to the young lady hiding under there. Although, Robert had to admit the lady was good looking as she scrambled out from the desk, he felt angry. 

Why would a man cheat on woman like Anne? She was wonderful and beautiful and everything you'd want in a woman. His head began to spin as he thought of her. 

Robert watched as the blonde young lady adjusted her clothing before making her way out of the office. All the while, both men's gazes were fixed on her. 

"You've got some explaining to do!" Robert announced to his friend, taking a seat in front of him. 

At his words, Richard seemed to have the grace to look ashamed. Words seemed to fail him as he shrugged helplessly at the man he'd known for so long. 

"Don't just shrug your bloody shoulders. Your marriage is on the line here, you know." He warned him, his temper barely in check. 

A look of surprise on Richard's face told Robert that his friend wasn't expecting his words. He had to wonder whether he thought he'd lie to Anne? 

"It's only on the line if you tell her." Richard pointed out, his voice soft. 

Although, Robert was beginning to get angrier by the second, he let out a humourless laugh. He had wanted to talk to him, in the first place, to stop him breaking her heart. To help him see that he was neglecting her....

The idea of telling her about his blonde, leggy secretary made him feel nauseous. He desperately didn't want to break her heart. 

"You put your marriage on the line the minute you stared fooling around with miss leggy blonde." Robert's temper was getting the better off him but he couldn't stop it.

His anger didn't escape his friend as Richard openly started frowning at him. It seemed ludicrous that Robert cared so much about the state of his marriage. 

The question of why he did escaped him within moments and he could tell Robert was uncomfortable as he started shuffling his feet. Richard waited for an answer but when none came, he asked again. 

"Why do you care so much about my marriage?"


	2. Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright

Panic surged through Robert. How could he explain his interference to Richard? He wasn't just putting his job on the line but also his integrity too. He was finding out more about his friend's marriage than he had ever wanted to know. Telling Richard about his conversation with Anne also seemed impossible. 

After all, the odds are Richard would misinterpret his actions. Instead of seeing Robert helping Anne feel better, he'd see something sinister.

Robert saw the suspicion and accusation in Richard's eyes. They were darkened as a result and for a moment, he appeared unfriendly. He didn't appear to be like his old friend at all. 

"You and Anne are my friends. Of course I care." Robert admitted, acutely aware that he hadn't really answered Richard's question. He'd not very subtly avoiding the topic of their marriage.

Robert waited with baited breath. Richard, despite his actions, had been a fool and would question him immediately if he thought anything amiss. 

'I'm acting like I've done something wrong!' His mind screamed at him, angrily. His fists were clenched at his sides, showing just angry he was.

His anger at Richard was still very much affecting him and he could almost feel his blood pumping violently in his veins as a result. 

"You are? I think you're more Anne's friend these days than mine." Richard sounded as annoyed as Robert felt but it didn't stop Robert frowning at his words.

Did Richard not realise just childish he sounded? Petulant and demanding. He felt almost guilty thinking of Richard like that but he couldn't stop himself. It had been immediate. 

"I am still your friend. I just don't approve of what you're doing." He felt like a father, scolding his unruly son and once again, a frown was on his face. 

A wry, almost hysterical chuckle escaped Richard as he listened to his words. They seemed so patronising and it seemed Richard had made the same comparison as his friend had done. 

Shaking his head, his laughter all but gone, he said:" I am not a child!"

Robert found himself nodding. Although, given the fact his head hurt, he knew he was doing it rather aggressively. He knew he was agreeing with him but his annoyance was beginning to mount. He shouldn't need to point out the evils of his actions! Richard should know...

"I also don't need you interfering in my marriage. Whatever you believe, I adore Anne. I'd be lost without her." Richard's words seemed sincere and Robert felt himself reacting to them. 

At his mention of Anne, Robert quickly pictured her pale, red rimmed eyes imploring him to help her. Her desperation had clung to her and he had noticed it almost instantly. Surely, Richard could see what he was doing to the woman he supposedly "adored"?

"Then why...?" The question escaped his mouth within seconds, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Richard actually seemed to look guilty at Robert's half hearted question. His leather chair squeaked loudly as he shifted his weight and it appeared he was unable to keep Robert's gaze. 

"It's just sex," he shrugged, trying to sound nonplussed.The far from calm expression on his face betrayed him and it allowed Robert a small glimpse into the mess that was Richard's feelings. 

Robert found himself torn. He wanted to be able to sympathise but found himself unable to. Richard was obviously beginning to feel guilty but to Robert, it didn't change his actions and it certainly did not excuse them. 

'Oh Anne. This is a fucking mess.' He pictured her as he thought and he wondered once again why he'd agree to talk to Richard in the first place. 

Looking at the man, who had been his friend for more than half of their lives, he felt foolish....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment? :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright. Please comment? :)


End file.
